


Sleeves of My Sweater

by sinshifter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Oblivious, Sharing Clothes, boyfriend sweater, hinata is a dumb dork in love, kageyama is just as dumb and just as in love, literally just fluff, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinshifter/pseuds/sinshifter
Summary: Hinata stared at the bundle of fabric in his arms. “This is your jacket. Why are you giving it to me?”“Because you said you left yours, moron.”“I get that! I mean are-are you letting me...wear it?”“No shit.” At Hinata’s intense stare, Kageyama flustered and colored an angry red. “Don’t give me that face. You said you were walking home in the rain, and my house is a lot closer than yours. If you’re not going to take it give it b-”“No! I’ll wear it!”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 11
Kudos: 308





	Sleeves of My Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted Hinata to wear Kageyama's team jacket I am a slave to my own desire. Enjoy.

“Oh come on!”

“What are you screaming for?” Kageyama covered his ears and rounded on a pouting Hinata. He was kneeled in the club room before his duffle bag, staring resignedly at it. “Oi, stop making that face.”

“That’s just my face, stupid Kageyama!” he said. He quickly slumped. 

Suga appeared on his other side, shrugging into his clothes. “What’s the problem, Hinata?”

He turned, flustered. “Ah, sorry, it’s nothing. I just...I left my jacket at home.”

“So?” Tanaka said. “Practice is over. Just wear your gym clothes.”

“But it’s supposed to storm soon and I have to walk home.” Hinata moaned dramatically, falling on the floor over Ennoshita’s feet. “Why is my life so difficult?”

The team laughed off his antics, patting the redhead consolingly. Kageyam kept quiet, fiddling with his bag in the corner, until Nishinoya piped up.

“Here, Shoyou!” Noya offered out his long sleeve, neatly folded. “You can wear this home! It might not protect you from the rain, but it’ll keep you warmer than that shirt.”

There were stars in Hinata’s eyes, for God’s sake. Kageyama ground his teeth. “Wha, really?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind. Put it on, it probably fits.”

He did. Kageyama chanced a look through his peripheral and clenched his fists. Of course somehow despite being the same size as Nishinoya, Hinata was engulfed in the shirt. He looked down at himself and the sleeves that dangled past his fingertips with a growing blush.

Suga covered his grin with his hand. “How is that possible?” He pinched the front of Hinata’s shirt and pulled, revealing how roomy it was. “You two are the same height!”

“I’m taller than Nishinoya-senpai!”

“Hey!” barked Noya. “Alright, the shirt may be a little big on me too.”

“Why do you wear it, then?” Asahi asked quietly, which launched the libero into an attack and the attention of the room turned on the duo and Daichi shouting at them to stop acting like idiots. Hinata woefully took the shirt off and put his own back on. He might freeze, but at least it fit.

He was tapped on the shoulder. Hinata glanced up just in time to receive a faceful of someone’s coat.

“Take it, dumbass,” Kageyama said. He wouldn’t meet his eyes. 

Hinata unwrapped it and held the coat before him. “This is your team jacket. Why are you giving it to me?”

“Because you said you left yours, moron!”

“I get that! I mean, are you letting me...wear it?”

“What? No shit I am.” At Hinata’s intense stare, Kageyama flustered and colored an angry red. “Don’t give me that face. You said you were walking home in the rain, and my house is a lot closer than yours. If you’re not going to take it give it b-”

“No! I’ll wear it!” Hinata grinned at him. Full teeth, stretched to his ears, so bright it nearly blinded the other. He fumbled to stand and tug the jacket on. Of course, it swallowed him entirely, much more so than Noya’s shirt did. The hem of the coat fell mid-thigh, drooped below his collar, and his hands didn’t even peek beyond the sleeves. Kageyama looked him over and internally punched himself for thinking Hinata looked cute in his coat.

“How kind of you,” Tsukishima said, barely glancing at them. “The king is such a caring boyfriend.”

Ennoshita flicked the back of his head and he shut up. Hinata either didn’t hear or ignored him, and happily returned to packing his things while Kageyama fought the blush on his face. He slung his bag over his shoulder and headed for the door.

“I’ve got to get going everyone, see you tomorrow!”

Yamaguchi waved at him. “Bye, Hinata, get home safe!” 

Before he left, Hinata looked over his shoulder with a confused expression. “Kageyama, aren’t you coming?”

The boy paused, before grabbing his things and muttering a farewell to his teammates and following Hinata out the door.

Kageyama was...distracted, to say the least, by the sight of Hinata in his jacket. He wasn’t quite sure why he lent it. He doesn’t think he’d do the same for any of the other club members unless they asked (except Tsukishima- even if he asked Kageyama would tell him to suck it), but the image of Hinata shivering as he trekked across the mountains home made him frown. Hinata was his friend. He could say that with confidence now. He was his friend, so shedding his own coat for the boy made total sense, right? He wasn’t overthinking things. Or was he? He just didn’t want Hinata to catch a cold because that’d be a real pain in the ass for their next game and-

“Kageyama-kun,” Hinata said at his side, “your mean face is going to make the storm come in faster.”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

He laughed, a bright thing in the quickly developing overcast sky. “What are you thinking about? You look angry.” Hinata stopped. “Are you upset you had to give me your coat? You can take it back. I’ll be fine.”

Despite his words, the redhead looked saddened at the prospect. Kageyama shook his head. “It’s not that. You can wear it, I already said it’s not a big deal.”

And then, just to top it all off, Hinata- wrapped in his jacket, the one that smelled like Kageyama and made the boy look adorably small- hugged his arms around himself and sent the other a splitting grin. “Okay! Thanks!”

Kageyama stared at the clouds and prayed for lightning to strike him where he stood.

+

It stormed hard over the weekend, but by the time Monday rolled around it passed and the sun was shining once again. It was great weather, really, warm enough that as Kageyama walked to the gym after school he felt comfortable in just his shorts. He turned and headed up towards the club room, where chatter fell down and greeted him.

“Good afternoon,” he said as he entered. Daichi turned and smiled at him.

“Hey, Kageyama. Is Hinata not with you?”

“I’m here!”

Hinata shoved through the door and burst in with a huff. He bent over, hands on his knees and puffing for air. “Damn,” he groaned. “Kageyama beat me again!”

Kageyama didn’t even pay mind to the fact that he had- which meant he won the last three times, so Hinata owed him meat buns after practice. He was rather focused on the fact that despite the warm weather and every other reason, Hinata was wearing Kageyama’s jacket again.

He wasn’t the only one to notice. “Hinata, what are you wearing?” Tanaka burst into laughter. He came up behind the boy and lifted his arms, large sleeves slipping down to his elbows. “You look like a baby!”

“WHA!?”

It wasn’t brought up again until after the day was done and everything was packed away. Most of the team gathered at the front of the school to meet up and begin the walk to Ukai’s store for some dinner. Kageyama stood around waiting as the slowest of the bunch finished changing and caught up. Hinata was among them, beaming with his bag slung over his shoulder and neatly zipped in an ill-fitting coat.

“Meat buns! Meat buns!” He skipped over to where Yachi, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi were standing. “It’s finally time for meat buns!”

“Hey you owe me some, dumbass.”

“Ah quiet stingy Kageyama, I know!”

“Er, Hinata-kun,” Yachi said. She quirked her head and gestured to his clothes. “Is that yours? It looks a little, ah, big?”

The redhead sobered. He laughed it off, but it sounded forced. “Oh! Uh, no. It’s not mine. Kageyama lent me his on Friday since I couldn’t find mine.” He glanced at the setter quickly before looking away. “I’m still looking! So I figured I’d do him a favor by keeping it warm for him, right Bakayama?”

He acted on reflex and pulled a tuft of orange hair. “I don’t need you to do that, you’re just making excuses ‘cause you’re a moron who lost his coat!”

“That’s not true! It’s somewhere at my house I think!”

“If you lose mine too I’ll kill you!”

“I won’t! Ouch!”

Yamaguchi interjected. “But Hinata, why do you need to wear it now? It’s not cold.”

It was a fair point. Kageyama was curious about that himself, but didn’t ask because- well, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t want to bring it up in fear that Hinata might stop wearing it. He, also, didn’t know why that thought upset him. 

“Ah, well, I just- I like-” Hinata waved his hands around frantically. The sleeves flopped around as he did so, which made a certain setter’s heart pang bizzarley. “You know, it’s actually kind of cold, and I don’t, I-”

He was saved by Suga. The senior approached their little group and clapped Hinata on the shoulder while draping himself over Yamaguchi. “Hey you guys! What’s going on, Hinata looks like he’s about to pee his pants?”

“Suga-san, please don’t say such embarrassing things…”

“What, I’m right!”

Kageyama wanted to hear what Hinata was going to say. He thought about the whole time the team ate meat buns, and then when he and Hinata parted ways, the latter still clad in his coat like it was no big deal (was it? Kageyama wasn’t sure anymore), and the rest of the night as well. He couldn’t get the image of the smaller enveloped in his jacket. As he drifted to sleep, Kageyama briefly considered what Hinata might look like in his other clothes, like his t-shirts. Or his jersey. 

It happened the next couple days. Each time Hinata was approached about it, by either Kageyama or his team mates, he had a different excuse.

“I still can’t find my own jacket!”

“It’s cold.”

“I look better in it than Kageyama-kun, anyways.”

“I don’t know. It’s comfortable. Do you want it back?”

And every time, Kageyama would shrug and say no. It’s not like they had a game coming up, and the weather was still agreeable. 

The other members thought it was odd, sure, but they’d come to expect that from the duo. Tanaka and Noya would often poke fun at how tiny Hinata looked in it, and Tsukishima kept making snide remarks about ‘boyfriend clothing’, and of course there were those strangely intrusive looks Suga would send at Kageyama then point at the other. What was Kageyama supposed to do? Hinata was a weirdo, plain and simply, and if he wanted to keep wearing his jacket like it was normal, Kageyama wasn’t going to be the one to stop him. 

Just as he was getting used to it, one day early before class Hinata asked Kageyama to meet him and he shoved a freshly washed, neatly folded clothes into his arms.

Kageyama stared at it. “What’s this?”

“Your coat. Did you go blind?”

“Why are you giving me it?”

Hinata’s face furrowed. “Because it’s yours? Thanks for letting me use it, by the way, but I thought it was time to give it back.” He scratched his head and looked away. “Plus mom kept saying it was rude not to.”

The gears in Kageyama’s brain were extra slow to shift today. He blamed it on the early hour instead of the logical conclusion he didn’t want to come to. “So you...don’t want to wear it anymore?”

Hinata whipped his head back around. “Huh?”

He tried a different approach, mouth already sour. “Ah, I mean, you probably found yours then, right?”

“Ugh, sort of.” He waved his hand around dismissively. “My friend Izumi called me and told me I forgot it the last time I visited his house. He’s bringing it round the next time he comes to see a game.”

Kageyama chewed his lip. He ran his hand over the fabric of the jacket, trying to ignore Hinata’s eyes watching the motion and him. He steeled himself, then stepped forward and shoved the coat into the boy’s chest. Hinata stumbled back with the accidental force of it.

“Keep it,” Kageyama said. His voice was more strained than he meant it to be. “Wear it until you get yours back.”

Hinata stared at him with blown eyes. His mouth fell open just so. Kageyama’s eyes flicked down at the movement. “Wait, you want me to wear it?”

“I just said that, didn’t I? Don’t make me repeat myself.”

This wasn’t the reaction Kageyama had been expecting. Hinata fingered the coat with almost a pained expression. He thought the boy would’ve been ecstatic to keep it longer, with how religiously he wore the thing in the last week. But rather, he looked strained. It made Kageyama scowl and his stomach curl.

“What is it? You don’t want it?”

“It’s...not that,” Hinata said. He lowered his voice to a mumble.

“Huh?”

“I said…”

“Oi, I still can’t hear you.”

“I said it doesn’t smell like you anymore!”

There was silence. Hinata clutched the jacket to his chest, huffing, while Kageyama looked at him stunned. It took less than a second for both their faces to light with a deep red blush.

“Oh my god forget it.” Hinata buried his face in the coat and hurriedly walked away. “Forget I said anything forget it don’t tell anyone or I-”

Kageyama reached forward and stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. Hinata cracked an eye open, and when he realized the taller wasn’t about to murder him, relaxed slightly. Kageyama, meeting his gaze, carefully pulled his jacket out of the boy’s hold. He unfolded it and put it back on. It felt strange, tight even though it fit him perfectly. He zipped it up and stuffed his hands in the pockets.

“I’ll…” he cleared his throat and finally looked away from Hinata. “I’ll wear it for the day, and then you can have it after practice when it- it smells...like...me.”

Hinata stared up at him wide eyed, then a small smile broke his lips. He looked down and bit his cheek to squash it, but Kageyama saw.

“You are sooo embarrassing, Kageyama-kun, you know that?”

“You’re the one who wanted to wear something because it smells like me!”

“Shut up! People will hear!”

Hinata kept glancing at him all throughout practice. His performance wasn’t hindered, per say, but he was definitely distracted. Kageyama wasn’t unaffected by the extra pair of eyes on his every move, either, and was more than a little relieved when practice was over and the team returned to the club room to change. The mood was light, everybody making small talk about their plans for the weekend. Hinata changed quickly and sat legs folded before Kageyama expectedly. 

The setter rolled his eyes. “You’re annoying,” he said, but shed his coat and to both their surprise, draped it over the redhead’s shoulders instead of tossing it to him. Hinata beamed like the sun and happily wormed into it. He didn’t even bother hiding how he snuggled the cloth against his face to breathe in the scent. Kageyama turned bright red and faced away, digging for nothing in his bag.

He felt a poke on his side. “Thank you, Kageyama-kun.” 

Kageyama looked back. Hinata was...cute. He was absolutely downright cute in his clothing. He swore to himself he was going to bring the boy more of his sweaters- purely to get him off his back and get his coat back, obviously, but when he glanced away from the redhead and to their teammates, all staring at the two with expressions ranging from amused to knowing, Kageyama realized he couldn’t keep lying to himself. 

“Whatever,” he said, “It suits you, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think it's important for you all to know that after this Hinata regularly confuses his mother by always coming home wearing a hoodie or shirt that isn't his after visiting Kageyama's house. He's starting his own collection of stolen clothes. Kageyama grows penniless and his closet empties before his eyes as he's powerless to stop it. 
> 
> anyways thanks for reading! <3


End file.
